She saved my life in Cairo two years ago
by Leonie1988
Summary: Gibbs, McGee, Tony, Abby and Ducky are curious about the strong bond between Ziva and Jenny. What happened all those years ago in Cairo? TWO NEW CHAPTERS ON 05/14!
1. Chapter 1

**She saved my life in Cairo two years ago**

**

* * *

  
**

_Ziva/Jenny friendship_

AN: **English is NOT my first language**, so please be nice! I am trying my best! And PLEASE, review! Oh, and the first chapter will be a bit short, but there will be more soon! And longer ones, too!

Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine… neither is the Show ;-)

Summary: Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky are curious about the strong bond between Ziva and Jenny. What happened all those years ago in Cairo?

This takes place not too long after Ziva joins the team.

**

* * *

  
**

"_She's damn good. And I owe her. She saved my life in Cairo two years ago."_

Gibbs followed Ziva with his eyes, as she crossed the bullpen and climbed the stairs on her way to the Directors office. McGee saw this and stepped in front of Gibbs desk.

"Hey Boss, do you know how they know each other?"

"Cairo… they worked together… wait, what are you doing here, didn't I tell you to trace Kent's cell?"

"You did… Sorry Boss."

McGee rushed off again, but left an even more curious Gibbs behind.

"I wondered the same thing , it must be something really naughty, I can feel it, besides if it wasn't at least you'd know Boss." came DiNozzo's voice from his desk.

Gibbs threw him a look which could freeze hell and Tony lost his grin and started working again.

About twenty minutes later, Ziva came back into the bullpen, wiping her mouth off of food remains.

"What you already had lunch? I thought we'd go together!?" asked Tony, but it was more out of curiosity as to why she had lunch with the Director.

"Sorry Tony, Jen asked me, so I decided to join her like in good old times."

"You and the Director have 'good old times'? In which way exactly?" Tony asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up."

"Was it cozy?"

"Shut up or I'll snap your neck."

"Stop threatening DiNozzo, David." Tony looked at Gibbs and than at Ziva and grinned in triumph.

"But…"

"He can't help it."

"True." McGee and Ziva said in at the same time.

Tony shot Ziva a look and was about to say something, when Gibbs phone rang.

"Sure. On my way."

Gibbs stood and left he bullpen for the stairs. Should he ask her about Cairo?

Jenny's secretary waved him through and he entered her office.

"Hey" he said smiling a little bit, trying to get on her good side for this talk, to perhaps get some information out of her. "What is this about?"

"I just need you to sign this papers here, some boring stuff…"

"Your secretary could have give them to me… what is this really about?"

"You got me there Sherlock. The real reason you are here is… I have the feeling you want to ask me something, you act so… I don't know, you're observing me for a few days now."

"Who is Sherlock now?" he grinned.

"And why the hell are you so nice Jethro? That really freaks me out somehow."

Gibbs had been standing throughout the conversation, but now he took his seat in front of her.

"I want to know what happened in Cairo."

Jenny looked truly surprised about this question, so he tried to dig a little bit deeper.

"How did Ziva save your life? I'd like to know."

"Well,… Ziva would have to agree letting you know and besides, it's really her story to tell."

Gibbs knit his brows and seemed to think about it.

"Alright then, I'll ask her then."

"If she's willing, we can tell you together, it's really one hell of a story, DiNozzo would probably be at a loss for a movie reference for this one."

"That bad?"

Jenny didn't say anything, so he nodded and left her office.

* * *

REVIEW please!


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is already the next chapter, couldn't wait! Please review!**

I might make the case on which they are working bigger in this story as I intended to in the beginning.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"So Gibbs is the one you told me about in Cairo? I should have known there was a reason you didn't tell him about me joining his team, you know him, you know he would have had something against it. Clever."

"Yeah he is the one Ziva. Now pssst, before anyone hears you!"

Ziva and Director Sheppard were on their way down to autopsy, to meet Abby and Ducky there. Gibbs, Tony and McGee would join them shortly.

As they stood outside the door to Ducky's world, they stopped talking.

But Abby, Palmer and Ducky had heard a lot more than Ziva and Jenny think they did and only had time to exchange some meaningful looks, before they entered and joined them around the victims body.

"So, what do we have here?" the Director asked.

"Hey that's my sentence!" said Gibbs, who entered the autopsy bay with Tony and McGee on his heels. "What do we have?"

"Hello Jethro. Hanna Manigold, 25 years old, Caucasian, cause of death seams to be a combination of two things: a drug overdose parallel to too much blood loss. She shows severe forms of struggle. Her wrists show these bruises, most likely from being strapped down, same on the ankles. I was able to pull some fiber off of these parts, I hope abby is able to analyze them…"

"I already did that." Abby cut in, saying nothing more.

"And?" Gibbs asked demanding.

"Sorry. It's from a shirt, probably ripped to tie her down."

"Got a brand?"

"Yes, Armani."

"Good job."

Gibbs started to turn around, but Ducky stopped him.

"That's not all."

"What else Duck?"

"This girl has long marks on her back, most likely from a whip or something similar to it, a few cuts and bruises here and there and burn marks from cigarette butts. She went through a lot, looks like torture. She's probably lucky she's dead, who would want to live through something like this?"

Without anyone noticing this time, Jenny and Ziva looked at each other, but turned quickly back to the topic at hand

"Was she raped?" Tony asked.

"No, but I did find some marks on her breasts and on the inside of her thighs, but she was not penetrated."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, for now it is."

"I'm going to go and have a look if I have some results on tests I've run." said Abby and made her way out with Gibbs and his team close behind.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

In the end of the day at 2000h they were as far as they were in the morning.

"There must be something! DiNozzo, McGee. Go back to the crime scene and look if we've missed anything. She was found next to a damn river, there must be something!"

"But Boss, we really checked everywhere around the place she was found! And the water is being searched as we speak!"

"Just do it!"

"Sure Boss."

Tim and Tony geared up and disappeared in the elevator shortly after.

"David, see if you find some similar cases in which the victim was abused and possibly tortured and try to find WHY in hell a 25 year old woman even needs torturing, what in hell does she know that these person wants?"

"On it."

"No complaining, better."

2 hour went by and every once in a while Gibbs stole a glance at Ziva, he would wait until after the case or on a break about Cairo, but for now there was no time.

Then Ziva found something.

"Gibbs, there were two other cases, unsolved. One black male, 36 in September last year and a white male, 31 three months ago. Both had similar torture marks. I am trying to find a connection between the victims as we speak."

"Good, tell me I f you got something." Right then her computer beeped.

"All three of them immigrated from Canada in the last decade. The first victim, Henry Kinsley four years ago because of a job, the second victim Joshua Bloom too because of a job 8 years ago and Hanna Manigold moved here with her parents when she was 16, so about nine years ago."

"Good, but to general… find something more specific."

"Okay, doing my best. Oh and Hanna's dad died two years ago from a heart attack, it's because of him, that they moved."

"So he might have been the initial target, but died before they could get to him. Maybe they thought his daughter knew whatever they wanted from him."

Before Ziva could answer Tony and McGee came back.

"Anything?"

"Nothing Boss."

"Oh great…"

They brought them up on the new information gathered by Ziva.

"What I wanted to say when they came back is, that that might be the case, because Hanna helped her father a lot with admin stuff in his job, much like a secretary."

"Is there a connection between the companies where they worked? Ziva check on that. McGee get me the old case files and give the autopsy reports to Ducky to compare them and then check on a connection back in Canada. DiNozzo,… find something more, phone the immigration office for information on Kinsley, Bloom and Manigold."

"On it Boss."

"Boos, I think Ducky went home already, it's past 2200h."

He looked at his watch.

"Well okay everybody. Go home get some sleep. It doesn't make any sense to investigate a connection, if there is no. Ducky has to prove that."

They nodded and McGee and Tony packed up their things. Ziva continued tipping into her computer.

"David, you too."

"On my way. It's just weird to go home this early that's all."

"Well, I have no need for tired agents in the morning."

She too grabbed her backpack and joined her boss in the elevator, Tony and McGee were already gone.

First there was silence, but then Gibbs decided, that now wasn't a worse time than later to ask her.

"Ziva, can I ask you a rather personal question?"

Ziva looked up surprised, but didn't let it show to much.

"Depends on the question."

"Well, would you tell me what happened in Cairo two years ago?"

"Cairo? Well I did not expect that, you could just read the file, yes?"

"I don't snoop, I only want to know if you want to tell."

"Well thank you. Why did you not ask Jenny?"

"I did, she said it's your story to tell."

"Typically Jenny. I would not mind telling you. But it's a long story."

They were now on the car deck, where Tony, Abby and McGee stood and talked about the case.

"After the case?"

"Sure, I'll tell you about Cairo when this case is over."

"Are we invited?" asked a very nosy Tony from where he was standing.

"Do you know the meaning of privacy my dear Tony?" asked Ziva, putting her hands on her hip.

"I know no such thing."

"I can tell."

"Hey Ziva, I'd like to know too." Abby said carefully.

"It would shut you three up then, yes?"

"Absolutely!" they said all together and Ziva chuckled a bit.

"Oh and the Ducky/Palmer duo is curious too as to why the Director of NCIS owns you one."

"Alright alright! I am going to tell you, but only with Jenny there to hold me back in case I try to kill one of you with a simple touch to a certain pressure point."

"Wow´, you can do that?" McGee asked impressed.

"I can kill you in about 50 ways without using ANY weapon."

Gibbs smiled and walked off, while the others where all over Ziva with questions about killing techniques and spying.

_She does fit in here. _Gibbs thought as he walked away, Jenny was right.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Please review! "I'm lovin it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next one!

Thank you for all your reviews! This is my first story, where I actually get reviews, because my other two are German, so THANKS!!! I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

As Ziva came home, she sat her bag pack down and put her jacket up on the rack. She locked the door in three different places and moved into the kitchen. Back in Tel Aviv she used to be much more secure, but here in America she was less nervous about everything. It was after all a much safer country. She put a kettle on the stove to make some tee and thought about her team. She was very surprised, that they started to warm up to her, even though it was more of curiosity as to how she knew Jenny. But this way was better than not at all. She liked them and she wanted them to like her.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a great guy, whom you could trust as soon as he trusted you. He was not a big explainer or talker at all, but he made you understand with just one glance or one slap to the head. He would jump in front of a train for his team, which she didn't know from Mossad, there everybody fought for themselves. Here it was all about teamwork. But he hates it not to know everything, especially when it comes to Jenny. So he hated it when Jenny didn't inform him about Ziva being assigned to his team and he asked Jenny and Ziva about Cairo.

Then there was Timothy McGee. He was the only one who had welcomed her friendly, but not only friendly, but also with respect. Many had been friendly, but no one else was really true about it. McGee was loyal and had a knowledge about computers, that fascinated Ziva. He has it in him to be a true friend.

Abigail Scuito. This woman! She gossiped about Ziva behind her back and let comments slide even with her in the room. Ziva tried to ignore it, but with her being Mossad, she was trained to listen to everything, so it was hard not to do that now. Abby was so nice with the others and was definitely everybody's favorite. And all that anger just because she replaced her friend Kate? Did Ziva really deserve that?

Anthony DiNozzo was the opposite to Ziva. He shows his emotions on a daily basis. He has a huge knowledge about movies and TV series. He speaks about his private life and he constantly teases everybody around him. Well, Ziva does the last part too, but not as mean and constant as Tony. But Ziva couldn't wish for a better partner in the field, she trusts him, even though he still seems to have issues with her. He'll come around.

And Dr. Mallard. Ziva loved him. He tells stories about people he knew or things he saw and he never held it against Ziva, that she took Kate's place. Such a great man Dr. Mallard.

She doesn't know much about Jimmy Palmer, she doesn't even know what Jimmy stands for or if it is his full name. He seems to be a good guy though. Naive, but good.

She sad down with her cup of tee and picked up the phone.

"Jennifer Sheppard, hello?"

"Hey Jen, it is Ziva!"

"Hey Zi, what's up?"

"Gibbs talked to me."

"Ah, Cairo? He wanted to do that."

"Yes. And please can you be there too? The hole team wants to know and you have to keep me from killing them."

"Sure thing Ziva. That's what friends are for after all! But are you really up for that? I mean it's still pretty fresh…"

"If I would deny them this they would trust me even less, Jenny. They hate me as it is. Okay, hate is a little bit harsh except for Abby, but they don't like me, perhaps they will accept me at least."

"They accept you I am sure, it's just hard for them, they just lost a good friend and part of their team."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts, you are the most amazing person I know and they will see that too. Just be patient and let them grief, they'll come around. And I must say I am proud of you, I thought you would declare them stupid."

Ziva chuckled and said her goodbyes.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Ziva put the phone down and decided to do a little bit extra work. It would not hurt.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

When Ziva arrived at work the next morning, she was as always the first one in the bullpen. Not even one single person from any other team was there. It was completely deserted. The Americans and their work discipline. Twenty minutes later Tony arrived, unshaven and tired looking.

"Hey there early swan, had a good night?"

"Early bird, and yes, I had a very good night indeed."

"Huhu, DiNozzo got some!" Ziva exclaimed, as McGee came in.

"As always." commented Tim

"Oh, you two are just jealous!"

"Of you Tony? Are you serious? You know I am a woman and wouldn't be interested in strip clubs and certain facilities."

Tony stared up to the ceiling.

"What?" asked Ziva.

"I am picturing you with Ilene right now."

"Stop it or I'll…"

"…kill him with a cotton bud?"

"Good McGee, I'll do just that!"

"Yes, please save us!"

McGee and Ziva laughed happily and Tony just rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair.

"I could kill you." he said and received a slap to the head from Gibbs who came around the corner.

"I told Ziva yesterday and I am telling you today, do not threaten to kill any of my agents."

"She…" Tony stopped, seeing Gibbs' face made him flinch and he ducked in again.

"Everybody knows what they have to do. McGee, go to Ducky."

"On my way boss!"

They started with their worked assigned to them on the previous evening, but Ziva was already in front of Gibbs desk.

"What now David?"

"Good Morning to you too. Henry Kinsley and Joshua Bloom both worked for a medical research center in Vancouver. The center did all kinds of research, but the main subject was cancer, in all it's forms. Kinsley was Blooms boss, but I couldn't find a connection to Gregory or Officer Doris Manigold, though they didn't live far from each other in Vancouver, just a few blocks away, they could've been friends. Gregory Manigold was a lawyer with his own law firm, Hanna worked for him there."

"You didn't even put on your computer." McGee said confused.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

So, that's it for today, might put something up tomorrow or the day after, STAY TUNED!!!

And please REVIEW! I would be really happy.

And sorry again for some language problems, I am doing my best!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

So guys, on with it! Sorry for the delay! ENJOY!

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"I couldn't sleep, so I just did a little bit of research from home. On a secure line of course."

"Hey Jasper and Horace, come over here and learn from somebody how to actually W.O.R.K.! And get something done! Ziva is the only one who has accomplished anything in this case and she is new! Now get on with it! Good work David, go on."

"Did you just use a movie reference to 101 Dalmatians boss… ouch… I get it: work."

Ziva, very happy with herself for earning such a compliment from her boss, finally sat down behind her desk and smiled with pride. She turned on her computer and started working motivated and in a good mood. Until something hit her on the head.

"_Anemdam!_" she cried out in Hebrew and shot back to a standing position. She looked around and spotted Anthony DiNozzo trying to look as innocent as he could muster.

"You can't fool me Tony, I am Mossad after all! If you do this again, I will shoot you!"

"You know you are not allowed to do that?"

"Perhaps Gibbs will do it for me, he likes me." she smirked and he frowned.

A few minutes later he did it again and Ziva was just about to pull her gun, when Gibbs came in and wanted a update.

"We ordered a few people in who worked around Kinsley and Bloom and might be able to tell us if the two worked on anything special in the last couple of month before they left, but they don't arrive until 1200h."

"Bring them strait to interrogation when they arrive, you can do them. Something else?"

"We confirmed a friendship between Manigold and the other two. Petty Officer Doris Manigold gave us that information over the phone, should we question her in person Gibbs?"

"Not I you think that's all she knows McGee. Trust you instincts."

"Okay Boss. I'll call her in."

"Do it and get me a coffee on your way."

"But Boss, I am just doing a phone call!"

…but Gibbs was gone as quickly as he had arrived, so McGee had no chance to protest.

"That man is SO scary sometimes."

"Oh, you haven't met my instructor."

"Mossad?"

"Yeah. Most people don't want to come in a three mile radius to him. Oh by the way, do you two have anything you do not eat?"

"That's a rather strange question even for you."

"And why is that?"

"It just is."

"Oh, that is a good explanation."

Ziva stood up and walked over to Tony's desk and slapped him on the back on the head.

"I am cooking a dinner for you ungrateful people, you idiot!"

"I'm an omnivore, don't worry!" he quickly answered when he realized what it was about.

"Same here." McGee added quietly.

"And don't hit me, you're not Gibbs." Tony said after he recovered.

"Gibbs would have done the same, I am just saving him time. Now watch work and learn… like Gibbs told you to." Ziva said and went back to her desk.

"She is driving me crazy sometimes." McGee whispered over to Tony, trying not to let Ziva listen in.

"Yeah, I sometimes wish Kate would be back."

They thought Ziva hadn't heard a word, but felt very bad, when they saw ´her stand up and walk straight in the ladies room.

"Uhu, that wasn't very nice of us."

"Nope and she was only joking around."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva was on her way back into the bullpen after she went to the bathroom, when a guy from the reception stopped her on her way.

"Officer David, hello! One of your people… witnesses are here."

"They are early and why are you running up here to tell us? You could've called."

"I like the exercise."

"Good. Exercise is important. I run 6 miles every day."

"That's impressive, should I send him up?"

"Yeah, what's his name?"`

"Henry Fords, like the _the _Henry Ford, the automobile manufacturer, just with a 'S' in the end. That's really the coolest name _ever_!"

Ziva looked a little bit impatient and the young receptionist hurried off, but not before asking her out again. He had already tried it several times, but she always turned him down, even though he was really good looking and now that she knew, that her colleges really did not care about her after their little talk that they didn't even _try _to hide, she accepted.

"Okay, but only for a drink,…"

"James."

"James…?"

"James Brown."

"James sounds very British!"

"Just because my Father was a James Bond Fan, that's all, Officer David."

"Ziva."

"Ziva, are you free on Friday night?"

"If we are through with the case by then, than no, because I have the team over."

"Saturday then? At 0700h?"

"That will work."

"See you then Miss Ziva!" he grinned at her one last time and went down the stairs.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Henry Fords comes in in a few minutes and because I found him, I will interrogate him."

"But I am the senior field agent."

"But I found him."

"But his name is Henry Fords! I _have_ to have him."

"What is so special about him? He is not the real Henry Ford, he just has a similar name and I am much more experienced in questioning techniques than you are. "

"It's still kind of cool and I love cars." than he remembered the event from earlier and changed his mind, suddenly he felt bad.

"Okay, a compromise, first I get a shot at him and than you do, than we see who is better."

"Deal."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee looked at Ziva over his desk.

"He is still in the conference room with him."

"Because he is struggling. Oh man, he is not a suspect, he is just a witness, someone who worked with them."

"He wants to…"

"Hey Tony! Got anything?"

"He says there was a project they were working on together, something top secret, but he says he is not allowed to say anything about it."

"Do you think he knows something?"

"He doesn't seem very suspicious regarding the murders, but he definitely knows more about the project. It's your turn Officer David, but you won't succeed."

"We will see Tony, we will see." And Ziva left for the conference room.

Ten minutes later she returned with a grin on her face.

"They did research on a new treatment for lung cancer. Apparently they suddenly stopped and resigned shortly after each other. Kinsley was the team leader and Bloom worked under him. Fords worked in another division. The rumors say they did a test that went wrong, but he says that's all that it is, a rumor. Manigold, whom you didn't ask about by the way, did some legal work for the company a few years back, it was three years ago, that's why we didn't have the records about that."

"I pronounce myself as the judge and I say, that Ziva wins… again." McGee said with a smirk in Tony's direction.

"Because I did all the work beforehand, I served him on a silver platter for you."

"Tell that to yourself Tony. Where is Gibbs?"

"I don't know, he wasn't here in a while."

"Perhaps he is with Abby."

"He is never longer than 5 minutes down with Abby, he is way to hyperactive to stay anywhere longer than that."

"So where the hell is he?"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Okay, that was it for today! I try to write over 1000 words for each chapter, I'll try to keep that up!

And now get ready… and MOVE YOUR FINGERS!!! I want reviews! Yeah!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I know that I kept you waiting, but here it is!

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Does Ducky know anything?"

"No, and I already told you that Tony!" McGee spat back at him.

"Sorry."

"What? You just apologized to me? That's amazing! Ziva, did you hear that?"

Ziva nodded "Yes I did."

"I didn't mean that in a friendly way!"

"Tell that to someone else who actually cares!"

"Hey McHappy, go find Gibbs now, ask every single person in this building."

"No."

"I'm senior field agent and I say go."

McGee left - annoyed again by Tony - and Tony grinned.

"You're very mean to him."

"What, you don't do that in Mossad? You know, tease your friends?"

"You can't have friends in Mossad, you would be hurt to often, much die."

"You mean many die."

"Same difference."

"Sorry for that."

"It is okay. But the rate is not much better here, is it?" She thought about what she just said and looked up. "I am sorry, I did not mean to bring her up, sorry."

"Well, Mossad does not only have a higher death rate, but also a higher murder rate." he said and left.

Ziva hit the table hard with her hand and was angry at herself, he was just beginning to be nicer to her and she had to bring up the woman her brother had killed. But on the other hand why did she have to be so nice all the time and they were allowed to talk about her behind her back? But she remembered Jenny's words, she has to give them time, they'll come around.

As soon as she calmed down a bit, she started working again.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Okay, short update, but better than nothing! I'll try to update again soon! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Next one!

-----

McGee came back after nearly with nothing.

"It seems he vanished." McGee said coming back into the bullpen.

"Wow, the air is buzzing with anger, did you two fight?"

"If he had a lead he would have called us, right?" Tony asked, looking as if he had been kicked.

"Yes Tony, Daddy would have called is little baby, don't worry." Ziva snapped.

"Okay, I'm out of here again, I hate the climate here. I only have the director left to ask."

"Oh! McBaby doesn't like the climate? I'm sorry."

"He did it again! Ziva, twice in one day, he said 'SORRY'!"

"Yeah, I think he is under the weather, he probably didn't take his vitamins this morning."

DiNozzo rolled his eyes and took out his phone to play.

"Leave me alone." he added and put on his headphones of his iPod. Ziva and McGee looked at each other and shrugged, then McGee left for the stairs.

"Tony? TONY!" Ziva screamed so he could hear her over his music.

"WHAT?" he said, taking off his earplugs.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I searched the databank for any missing persons cases. When there is a secret for that somebody killed, it's usually connected to another murder or a accident of some kind. I know it could also be betrayal and thousands of other things, but anyway… I found thirty-five cases, were people went missing in the time frame when they first left their jobs. Would you take half of them to check them out?"

He looked at her annoyed.

"You have to work too, you know? I send them to your account."

He didn't answer, he just put his player away and started working.

-----

"The director doesn't know either." said McGee coming back in, just in that second Gibbs walked in. All of them stood in front of his desk as soon as he sat down. He looked at them questionably.

"What?"

"Did you have a lead?" Tony asked, still with a hint of hurt in his voice.

Gibbs stood up and slapped him on his head.

"Of course not, I would never go alone, you know that. It's personal, now get back to work."

They didn't want to argue, so they went back to their desks and started working again.

"But not without an update…" he added.

-----

Okay, I know you all want me to get to the point, so I'm going to jump ahead a bit in the next chapter. I hope everybody is okay with that ;-) AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NICE REVIEWS!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm very sorry, that it took so long, but I had tests and a lot to learn and I got stuck for a little while, but now I am BACK!

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

_._

_They found out, that a woman died due to their testing for the new treatment techniques and they left the country, because they were afraid to be discovered._

_Two days later…_

.

"Gibbs, we checked out all of the other people working there and after long hours of digging and questioning as you know, we found out, that that James Miles guy's name is actually Kingston James and that he tried to break into the labs several times after he was fired, because he stole test results…" McGee started to say.

"I know that already. Point?"

Tony continued. "We think he is our guy, hence the false name and the stealing. It's just a theory, but he could have thought that they were actually onto something with their failed project and he wanted all the glory. So he followed all the people involved and tortured them to tell him everything they knew, but they couldn't tell him anything, because the treatment really didn't work and so he killed them one after another. It's just a theory, but we think it's worth checking out."

"Okay, let's go."

"Who?"

"All of you."

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

It turned out they were right and that Kingston James actually tortured and killed those people to get information on the project. They had cornered him in his mothers house and Ziva had been able to show them some of her tricks. He had no chance at all.

"How was it to bring the bad guy to justice in front of the law for once?"

"It felt very good, Gibbs. But it is much more satisfying to take actual revenge." Ziva said.

She and Gibbs were on the elevator together.

"I bet it is. But we play differently here, don't ever forget that."

"Of course not. I am not in my country, though we do have real justice, just that you know."

"Nice job by the way. You stole Tweedledum and Tweedledee the show."

"Thank you." Ziva answered and smiled, something you saw rarely on her face. Now she felt excepted by Gibbs, he trusted her and she trusted him. At least she thought she did. Could she trust anyone after Ari again? However, deep down in her heart she already did. She trusted all of them, even though they weren't very nice to her a lot of the times. That were seven people, more than she had in Tel Aviv. She was still happy she had Jen there with her to lighten her mood whenever she felt treated badly.

After she had overheard Tim and Tony, she hadn't been so sure anymore, that she wanted to tell them what happened in Cairo. When Gibbs left the elevator on the parking deck, Ziva decided to visit Abby before she headed home and so she stayed in the elevator, telling Gibbs she had forgotten something upstairs she had to get. She exited on the labs floor and knocked on the door softly, before entering the lab. Abby Scuito sat in the back of the lab in her office and tipped something in her computer. The glass door was closed, so Ziva knocked there again and only than Abby noticed her and reluctantly opened the door.

"What do you want?" Abby asked. She didn't even look up.

"I know you miss your friend. I know how that feels. If I told you how many friends and family members I have already lost because of my job we would still be here next week. What I wanted to say is, that I do not want to replace your friend. Yes, I have her old desk and basically her old job, but I am a different person. As you might know or not… my brother was the one who killed her."

That was the first time Abby looked up from her screen and seemed genuinely surprised.

"Ari was your BROTHER? So we can trust you even less."

"I am here to tell you, that you can! I had no idea what he was up to until he went through with it. Up until that moment he was my big brother who taught me how to surf on sand dunes. I came here to make you understand that."

"You still replaced her. I can't like you."

"Then… Abby Scuito you are not welcome in my home. I wanted to cook for all of you and tell you all about Cairo, but it seems as if your pride is standing in our way. You seem to be a nice person, not around me, but I can fell it anyways. I can read people very well."

Ziva turned around and was already near the exit, when Abby called her back and when Ziva turned around, Abby stood in front of her and looked embarrassed.

"Ziva wait. I'm sorry. I am a nice person, but somehow I have problems with you, but please let me try, I'll do my best."

"I hope you like French food."

"Yes. You know how to cook French?" Abby asked relieved.

"I have had many missions there. As well as Germany, Italy and some other countries." Ziva answered and smiled. "I can not only cook all of these countries best dishes, I can also serve them in each language."

"How many DO you speak?"

"About ten. I am learning Japanese at the moment."

Abby tried to hide her envy, but failed.

"I can teach you one if you like and you could explain some of this chemistry stuff, I have never been good with it."

"We have a deal, I have always wanted to learn German. 'Rammstein' is German, they are sooooooo cool. Then I can translate their texts!" they laughed together and Ziva couldn't be more happy. She had Abby's blessing.

"Should I bring anything on Friday? Wine?"

"Just bring yourself, that will be enough."

"Or a boxing bag so you will not kill Tony?"

"I have one thank you and Jen will be there for his protection." she joked.

"Ziva? Sorry for everything I've said and sorry for your brother and your friends who you have lost."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." she smiled and left Abby's lab.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

PLEASE REVIEW!

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, now I am finally getting to the point ;-)**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

_._

Her apartment wasn't fully furnished yet (she hadn't had time), but she had bought a big dining table the day before to seat all of her guests. She cooked soup au pistou as a starter, Coquilles Saint-Jacques as the main course and she had bought ice cream for dessert with handmade hot raspberry sauce. The door bell rang and she panicked a bit, because she hadn't finished setting the table yet. To her relief it was only Jenny.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?"

"I thought you might need some help, but it seems as if you have everything under control!"

"You know that I am perfectly capable of making dinner, so why are you really here my friend?" Ziva asked with folded arms.

"I got me. I wanted to see if you were prepared and weren't freaking out. It is hard to talk about it after all."

"I have got it, but thank you for asking. Come, give me your coat and sit down, I have to finish set the table."

Jenny entered the apartment fully and took in her surroundings.

"So Gibbs still keeps a tight schedule as I can see; you haven't even had time to decorate."

"Yes, but you know how I am, I am the one who wants the tight schedule."

Jenny laughed and nodded.

"So true, I remember that vividly. You had me up until 2am and woke me up at 6am."

"What does not kill you makes you stronger."

Ziva continued to reel in the kitchen, when suddenly the doorbell rang again.

"Great, you Americans are all early. How should one make a good impression with you people?"

She opened the front door to reveal Timothy McGee.

"McGee! Hi, you are early."

"I wanted to see if I could help you in any way. Oh director, hello! I see you already have help."

"I just told her, that Americans are rude because they come early, but now I have to withdraw that statement, you are too nice. Thank you for asking, but I have everything under control. Sit down."

She went back into the kitchen and made the last touches to the soup, before she started to cut some herbs for decoration.

McGee looked as if he was held hostage, he had no idea what to talk about with the director.

"Agent McGee relax! We are not on the Navy Yard."

McGee visibly released a breath he had held.

"Okay Director Sheppard."

"Call me Jenny for tonight, but only tonight."

"Okay, I am Tim."

Jenny smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"He is scared of me."

"Of course you are his boss."

"I wasn't scared of you."

"I was not your boss, we were partners."

Jenny grinned. "Yeah, but it felt that way to me." Ziva looked up at her and she frowned.

"You are lying again. You are just telling me that to make me feel better."

Jenny rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room.

"I can't help you!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Oh man. Ziva is as stubborn as always." Jenny told McGee a bit more silently.

"I can hear you Jen! I am not stubborn, when I tell you that I know that you are lying!" Ziva yelled.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever."

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

_._

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and Abby were arriving.

"Hello everybody, come in. Feel at home, just sit down and chill. Isn't that the right word?"

They all laughed and hang up their coats, before taking their places around the table.

"Now only Tony is missing. Oh I forgot the salt and pepper shakers." She disappeared and came back a few seconds later. Now Tony was standing in the room.

"Hello Zivaaaa. Nice home, a bit… empty, but I guess that is common in your country."

"I guess it is common in your country, to walk over the carpet with you shoes on, but okay." Tony looked at the others feet and saw that everybody had taken off their shoes. He quickly got rid of them and then saw what Ziva and brought back from the kitchen.

"You have salt and pepper shakers in the shape of Xena and Gabrielle?"

"That was a present from my goddaughter; she thought that would be a fitting gift for me."

"And she is right, but some ninja chick would have been even more fitting." They laughed shortly and Ziva told Tony to sit down already, when she brought in the soup.

"Bon appétit, mesdames et messieurs."

"Merci." Everybody answered and they started eating. Ziva had poured them wine, beer and water, before finally starting to eat herself. She excused herself though early to put the finishing touches to her main course.

"I hope you all like Coquilles Saint-Jacques. Scallops."

They all nodded and she served it.

"Ziva this is delicious, were did you learn to cook this good?" Abby asked with a mouthful.

"I was on an undercover mission once were I was the cook of a president, whose name I can't say. He had very high standards."

Jenny didn't look shocked, but Ziva could see on the other faces, that they were impressed (maybe except from Gibbs, who just continued to eat).

"That reminds me of a story, were I saved the life of an Arabic prince."

Suddenly Jenny and Ziva started to giggle.

"Did you two just giggle? That is really weird." Tony said. Jenny looked at Ziva who nodded.

"Ziva had to… how say it nicely… distract a prince once, so I could steal evidence from him."

"That was fun. He had a very nice, huge bathtub." Ziva replied. Jenny and Ziva couldn't stop laughing, while everybody else just looked confused.

"I am sorry. I should explain why we are laughing, but it wouldn't be funny if I told you. You had to be there to understand. Does anybody wants some more or should we sit down in front of the fireplace." Ziva said.

"You have a fire place in this apartment?" McGee asked surprised.

"It was the only apartment building in the area with those, I was just lucky."

They stood up and gathered around.

"Tony, would you start up the fire while I get the ice cream? Does anybody NOT want ice cream?"

They all shook their heads.

While Ziva was in the kitchen, Gibbs looked at a few pictures Ziva had put up around the room. Ducky joined him.

"That looks like a family picture." Ducky pointed out an old picture with two parents, two girls and two boys.

"Yeah, the older girl must be Ziva, she must have been around seven back then and her sister was two?"

"That was the last picture were everybody was still alive. My mother died the next month of a snake bite, my sister Tali died when she was fifteen in a bombing, one of the boys was my best friend, he practically lived with us that is why he is in the picture. He went out with Tali to get groceries and well, you know Ari…." Ziva stood between them now and the two men looked at her.

"I am sorry my dear Ziva." Ducky said and put a hand on her shoulder, Gibbs said nothing, he just sent her a meaningful glance.

"Thank you Ducky, but the past is the past, I have to move on." She turned around and addressed everybody now.

"Should we get started now? Or we will be here until the morning."

They all nodded and sat down.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

_._

**Sorry. I wanted to actually start with the Cairo story this chapter, but I got carried away with food and jokes. Again: sorry. But please REVIEW!**

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am very sorry you had to wait so long! But here it is finally: Chapter 9! And the next two are already written, I'll post them later!**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"We should start at the beginning… well, I should start at the beginning, but Jen will have to help." Ziva said and looked sideways to the director.

"Actually I am only doing this, because Gibbs asked me and I want you guys to be able to trust me and I think telling you is the only way. Though you would be better off not knowing, I will tell you."

"Take your time." McGee said, being over-the-top nice to her since she overheard, what McGee and Tony had said behind her back.

"Thanks. Where should I start Jenny?"

"Start with when we first met." Ziva nods.

"Perfect. See people, I was assigned on an undercover operation in the more dangerous parts of Cairo. My father had a friend who needed Mossad's help in bringing down a drug and human trafficking ring. I went in alone. My mission was to come close to one of the bosses to uncover the whole extent of it." Ziva looked in the faces of the others and saw that they were already hooked.

"Why were you sent in alone?"

"Three agents had tried it before me with different approaches, but they all died, so I was the next logical step… they call me the solver there, because I can solve any assignment I am given… and coming out alive, what isn't easy all the time, but I have managed as you may see." she smiled a bit and continued.

"I arrived in Cairo in early august, which is the hottest of all times in Cairo, it was between 35°C and 40°C at all times, but of course I was used to it… that it is not the point, where was I? Oh yes drugs and human trafficking. After a few weeks I managed to find out where one of the bosses uses to hang out. It was a club not far from the Cairo Marriott Hotel. So I went there every night for about a week, when I noticed another woman coming every night and only drinking soda…"

"It made me suspicious didn't it?"

"Nobody noticed anything, you had a cocktail glass, but I checked the drink once when you were in the toilet."

"Oh my god you could have been an assassin out to kill me!"

"Happens to the best and by the way I was an assassin."

"Right, continue."

"What were you two wearing?" Everybody looked at Tony as if he was crazy.

"That is so not important." Gibbs said and gave him a slap on the back of his head.

"Aw, understood."

"We were undercover in a very expensive club, what do you think?" Ziva asked and looked him straight in the eye.

"You two? You mean you were both undercover?"

"Yes we were." Jenny said. "I was sent to investigate the same man, but for an entirely different reason. He was connected to a bombing that took place in Cairo a few weeks prior and I was supposed to find out in what way he was involved… you know if he ordered it or if he could maybe guide me to the man who did."

"Jenny was about to make a move on him, when I cornered her and asked her a few non-committal questions. Then I revealed myself when I was sure I was right."

"You scared me half to death when you came on to me."

"Hey, that was just a tactic!"

"I know it was. It was still creepy." Jenny said and laughed out loud.

"However we agreed not to get in the others way while we were doing our work. We separated again and this time I was first at his table and because Jenny agreed she couldn't interfere even though she wanted to…"

"What happened then?" Gibbs asked, trying to sound too overbearing, knowing it was not easy to talk about what was probably about to follow.

"The next couple of months I infiltrated the group more and more, I learned of a few ways they handles things… or people when they made mistakes and I, you know… I was the bosses girlfriend or whatever, Marik El Sayed. Thank god he was not that old, anyway, he trusted me more and more with each passing month and after about five month by his side he asked me to marry him."

She saw the shocked the faces of the people around her except Jenny's and realized they didn't know that that wasn't at all abnormal in her job.

"So you know… I have been married a couple of times on assignments and the male part never knew I was only playing a part. You get used to it."

They didn't seems to know what to say, so Ziva tried to lighten the mood.

"Those jobs pay waaaaaay more than other jobs and I was okay with it, so why not. Who hasn't used sex as an interrogation technique before?"

"It always works." Gibbs just said and Ziva smirked at him.

Everybody except Gibbs, the director and Ziva looked stunned and a bit disgusted.

"Okay, with every sentence you say, I am even happier I'm working in a lab."

They laughed a bit and Ziva was happy, because her mood got a bit lighter and she would be less nervous.

"So you married him."

"I also told him I was pregnant, but I 'miscarried'… I, he really had to trust me you know? So I lied to him. Anyways, you are all wondering what that has to do with our boss."

They nodded and Ziva continued.

"Well, I hadn't heard anything from Jenny all this time and I honestly thought she either gave up or they found evidence that he wasn't involved in the bombing after all… and I didn't think much about it, until…"

_Ziva sat next to her husband Marik El Sayed , who she had gotten married to earlier that day. Ziva El Sayed… her mind was not really on the conversation Marik had with his little sister Lana; she hoped this stupid assignment would be over as soon as possible. She only needed a bit more evidence and she could take them all down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw red hair and in America that would not have been a reason to turn her head, it wasn't that unusual, but here in Cairo a redhead was as rare as quintuplets._

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Review please? Is my English okay?**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

_And though she had hoped it wasn't her, she definitely saw that stupid woman from the bar, the one who had been after Marik as well. She could ruin everything for Ziva; uncovering her._

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"You thought I was stupid? That's not really nice!"

"Calm sis, I didn't know you back then."

Jenny smiled and waved to signal her she knew how it was meant. While Tony still looked as if he was a bit jealous of Ziva for being so close to their boss.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

_Ziva excused herself to the bathroom and hoped the woman saw her and would follow her and she was glad she did. As soon as the doors were closed, Ziva turned around in her swinging wedding gown._

"_Nice dress."_

"_Thanks, I guess. With whom are you here?" Ziva asked knowing somebody might be listening in on them and tried to signal the redhead that, who nodded._

"_Actually I was invited by you husbands brother."_

"_Samuel invited you? I didn't know he would be bringing anyone, I'll have to talk to that brother-in-law of mine." Ziva faked a smile._

"_He just wanted to introduce me to a few people, nothing more."_

"_Okay, have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ziva smiled and hoped she didn't sound suspicious with her warning._

"_Will do." she answered. "My name is Jenny by the way and congratulations!"_

"_Thank you Jenny!"_

_Ziva walked straight at her and hugged her._

"_Get out of here, I swear, you are in over your head. They are dangerous and I can't protect you." Ziva whispered and pulled away. She turned around and walked out of the bathroom._

_So Jenny was her name and the last time they met she had told her she was with the NCIS. The Navy. Great._

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

_Ziva walked around in her apartment she now shared with her 'husband'. She knew it wasn't bugged, because Malik hated having audience with anything he did and so he had a few guys who searched every room every couple of weeks. She walked in his office which was unlocked since they were married. The bastard really trusted her, fool. She started with the cupboards and drawers at his desk, looking in the more obvious places for real evidence. When she found nothing important she continued with the normal hiding places, under the carpet, under floorboards and safes behind pictures, but she found nothing. 'Smart ass' she thought and was just about to start digging deeper, when she heard noises coming towards the office. He had told her he wouldn't come home for another couple of hours, now she had to hide. She crawled out of the window and stood on the window board, just outside his office. She closed the window from the outside as far as possible, but just so far, that she was still able to hear everything that happened inside. Just on time she pulled away her arm, because the door opened and Malik with about two other guys entered. She recognized one of the voices as his brother Samuel. The other voice was strange to her ears._

"_Where is your lovely wife Malik? You let her out by herself?"_

"_She is already asleep, the light was out. Don't think shit Atem, she is my wife now, stay away from her."_

_Now Ziva knew the third person, it was Atem, an old 'friend' of Maliks´, who came on to her whenever possible._

"_When have we stopped sharing our woman Malik? We always did!"_

"_This is different, I am married now, this has to stop."_

"_I'm sure she is just some stupid bitch who is after your money. Be careful, don't let her get to you."_

"_She is not some stupid bitch. Don't talk about her like that or I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Malik screamed and shoved his fist close to Atem's face. "Understood?"_

"_Yes."_

_But Malik continued. "If you're right and she is, you can have her AND kill her afterwards, I promise you."_

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Ziva closed her eyes for a second to compose herself.

"Malik had about twenty 'friends' like that and they were all cold and had many souls on their conscience."

She saw that nobody had questions and so she just continued.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

_Ziva heard someone moving around in the room._

_"You still haven't changed your hiding place? That's really stupid, you know that? You're gonna get us all arrested someday."_

_"Don't talk to me like that. I'm still you boss Sam. And besides, nobody would look IN the damn door!"_

_"Chill man, I'm just saying. This deal means a lot of money and you know it."_

_They started talking about other stuff and Ziva decided it was her time to get the hell out of there before Malik checked on her in their bedroom. She only had about one feet to walk on and she did her best not to look down, because their apartment was on the fifth floor. When she finally arrived at their bedroom window she thanked god she had left it open earlier. She climbed in and rushed into the bathroom, trying to make no noise. She had to wait until the next day to check out that door, she couldn't risk anything that night, so she went to sleep. But she knew when Malik came she had to play the newly married wife… fantastic._

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

_Once again she was in his office, the documents she found in the door spread out in front of her. There were shipping details, container numbers and bills for equipment. This was the kind of stuff she needed, so she made copies of everything and placed the originals back where she found them and the way she found them. She gathered everything and left the office. Two containers were due to arrive at the airport that day and she decided she'd go undercover during her deep undercover mission._

_She called Malik and told him she'd go visit a friend in the city and she'd be back in the evening to make him dinner._

_The way to the airport wasn't long; she stole a uniform and made her way to the airfield. Once she found the containers with the right numbers on them she waited until nobody looked and pressed an ear on them. Her fears were confirmed, when she heard muffled voices inside. There had to be about thirty people in each of them. She took a deep breath and looked around again, checking if she was still alone, then she tried to open one of them, but found they were closed. She pulled out a note pad and wrote two short notes in seven different languages, hoping they'd be able to understand one of them, because the flight came from China and her Chinese was very rusty. She slipped the notes inside the two containers and waited. She heard talking from the inside and she knew her massage had been delivered._

_"Don't worry, help is on the way, stay strong."_

_People were coming her way and though she wore a uniform, she had no identification, so she left for a building on the other side of the fence. She climbed over it in a moment nobody could see her and when she was sure the people on the air field couldn't see her, she peeked inside the small building. She was shocked at what she saw. Jenny sat there, bound to a chair one side of the room and there was Atem standing at the door, holding a gun straight at her. Ziva rushed to the entrance of the building, killing three guards on the way. But as she was about to enter and hand was pressed tightly over her mouth._

_"If that isn't the lovely Mrs. El Sayed."_

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Good, bad? Please tell me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like it!**

**Oh and by the way, nothing belongs to me, beside from the Story and my characters ;-)  
**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

_Ziva struggled and tried to free herself from the tight grip the guy had on her, but he was smart and fast and she had no chance to escape, even with her training. She recognized the voice as Samuels. Great, in an attempt to save an agent from a foreign country she was captured, her father would not approve. He pulled her inside and they entered the room she had watched from the outside earlier._

_Atem was surprised and delighted when he saw her._

"_Ziva, my dear sister-in-law, it's nice of you to join us!" he said and took a step in her direction, now pointing the gun at her head. He came closer and pressed his mouth to hers._

"_My brother will be so disappointed, he was very much in love with you dear." he told her and kissed her again, this time longer and harder, while pushing one hand under her uniform._

"_Get your hands off of me you bastard!"_

"_Who is the bastard here? You are betraying your family. What are you doing here sneaking around and killing our guards?" Samuel asked her._

"_Sam, you are holding an innocent woman hostage, I demand to know what is going on here!" she said, playing innocent._

"_That innocence shit isn't working on me, my brother might be stupid enough, but not me. Atem, let go of her and give her a chair next to our nice Agent Sheppard over there."_

_Two other guards appeared in the door and cuffed her to a metal chair they had brought with them._

"_So Sheppard is it?" Ziva asked her and smiled sarcastically. A guard took off the duck tape from Jenny's mouth and left the room._

"_I am sure you two have a lot to talk about, we'll leave you to it for now." Sam said and pulled Atem out of the room with him. "Don't worry my friend, you'll have your time with her later." he added, before closing the door, leaving the two women alone._

"_I'm so sorry, I was just about to leave Cairo after you warned me, but they caught me and have held me hostage here ever since."_

"_Are they asking questions?"_

"_Only my name so far, thank god, until today they left me alone."_

"_We are deep in shit here Jenny." Ziva took a look at the woman and saw how exhausted she was. "I'm sorry you are here. Sorry when I was a bitch earlier."_

"_No problem, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."_

"_I have my proof to bring these guys down don't worry. I have already sent copies to my father. It's just a shame I told him I to wait before he acts, so I could bring him more proof and a list of people involved. They will only start looking for me in two weeks, when I haven't called. If these guys won't contact him before that to bribe him… he is the director of Mossad after all." Ziva whispered the last part. "But Mossad does not cooperate; I hope somebody tells them that."_

"_I had no idea, I'm sorry Ziva. NCIS has no idea either what is going on."_

_They stayed silent for a while, while Ziva tried to free herself from the cuffs around her wrists. She let out a silent cry, when she dislocated her thump to wriggle her arm out, but it wasn't enough and so she put the bone back into it's place._

"_Okay, can you show me how to do that when we get out of here?"_

"_Don't be so optimistic about getting out of here. And what good does it do, when it isn't even working?"_

_Jenny didn't answer; instead she decided to change the subject._

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure." Ziva said still trying to free herself._

"_How old are you?"_

_Ziva looked up and looked at her surprised._

"_Random much? But we are stuck here, so why not tell you… I'm 23." Ziva said and looked out the window, she had finally given up to try to escape. She already knew what would come now. This agent seemed to be about twenty years older than her and Americans her age never believed her when she told them her age._

"_Shit… you could be my daughter." was the only thing Jenny answered._

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"Ziva, that's so not what I said." Jenny piped in. "I told you, you were very good for your age and that your father must be an asshole for sending his daughter on a mission like that."

"Whatever. Let's not get into my father."

Abby looked as if Ziva was telling her a ghost story and McGee held her hand under the table, while Gibbs just listened to her intently, trying to not miss any details.

"You are 25 now?" Tiny just looked at her.

"That is in her CV DiNozzo, the one I told all of you to read after she arrived. That is protocol, did you forget it?" Gibbs asked him angry.

"I read it, but I must have overlooked her date of birth, I must have thought it was the year of her going to school, because it is mine."

Everybody laughed and Ziva said: "I always knew you were an old man Tony." Everybody laughed even more, before Ziva continued.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"_You are very good for your age; your father must be an asshole for sending you on a mission like this."_

"_I was trained for this kind of thing since I was fife and I am his best Officer." Ziva answered. They were interrupted by Samuel coming in._

"_Hey sis, we decided not to tell your hubby you are here for now. We want our fun before he arrives."_

_Atem came in as well and went straight over to Ziva._

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

"Okay, I'm going to leave that part out, no need for details, right Jenny?"

"Right Ziva, but when I look at their faces I would at least tell them he didn't go THAT far."

"He didn't go all the way, don't worry, I would rather have killed myself, but I am sitting here, so don't worry."

She saw their relieved faces and felt a pang of… yeah what was it? She felt as if they cared for the first time.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

_"You little whore!"_

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**What are they doing to them now? Do you want to know? REVIEW!**

**And a question: Do you think the ages of Ziva and Tony are about right? Tony is probably a bit older right? But this is taking place, when Ziva joins the team, so it might be about right...**


End file.
